El tiempo puede ser amable y cruel a la vez
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Luego de la actuacion que habian hecho en Myojo, lo unico que recordaba era haber terminado su vida, lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse postrada en la cama de un hospital. ¿Cómo iba a afrontarla después de lo que había hecho? -Chitaru-san espero que me perdones -Elegí la justicia antes que el amor, tal vez ambas debemos perdonarnos
1. Despertar

**Holaa, si, si, debería estar terminando mi otro fic, lo sé, pero quise publicar esto antes de terminarlo. En esta ocasión será principalmente ChitaHitsu aunque quien sabe, talvez tenga un poco de OtoShie y HarukixIsuke aún no estoy segura. Antes que nada quiero aclararles que a diferencia del fic anterior, este no será cursi (bueno si) pero será más dramático y un tanto trágico, gracias a que Kali9105 me reto a escribir algo rompe kokoros. Oh, quiero hacerle un agradecimiento especial a mí no hija Shin´ya Natsuko Sasaki por haberle puesto nombre a este fic ya que yo soy un asco para los títulos.**

 **Quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones, en este fic estare mezclando lo que paso en el manga y lo que paso en el anime así que solo tengan en mente:**  
 **-Como pasó en el manga, Chitaru si apuñala a Hitsugi.**  
 **-Como se dijo en el anime, el deseo de Hitsugi era salir de Myojo junto a Chitaru.**  
 **-Como paso en el manga Hitsugi beso a Chitaru.**  
 **-Como paso en el manga, Hitsugi sabia desde el princio que Chitaru buscaba a Angel Trumpet.**

En fin los dejo leer espero que les guste el fic.

Una pequeña chica peli azul dormía tranquilamente llevaba ya un par de meses así, después de la actuación que ella y su compañera de habitación hicieron en la academia Myojo, después de que esa daga había "terminado" con su vida, Kirigaya Hitsugi lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse postrada en la cama de un hospital, vestida con una bata, conectada al respirador de un tanque de oxígeno y diversos aparatos, miro alrededor y solo pudo ver su fiel oso de peluche junto con su ropa sobre una silla que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, sin saber exactamente qué había pasado, se suponía que debía estar muerta, había decidido terminar con su vida ese día porque no hubiera soportado vivir con el rencor o el odio de Chitaru…Chitaru.

-Chitaru…san…-fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular, seguido de un dolor en su corazón ¿Secuelas de la herida causada por la daga? No, no era eso, el dolor que sentía era terrible pero no era un dolor físico. Su corazón le dolía al pensar que al estar viva tendría que vivir con el odio que Chitaru tendría hacia ella, porque ahora sabía la verdad, sabía que era Angel Trumpet.

-¡Oh! Kirigaya despertaste-Kirigaya estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que una chica de cabello corto rubio y ojos rojizos había entrado a su habitación y la miraba sonriente.

-¿Hashiri-san?

-Tuviste suerte creí que no saldrías viva de eso, incluso despertaste antes que Namatame-dijo Nio escribiendo algo en su tableta, Kirigaya no entendió a lo que se refería había estado durmiendo demasiado tiempo y su mente no procesaba las cosas correctamente, después de un par de segundos sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó bruscamente, desconectándose el respirador.

-¡¿Le paso algo a Chitaru-san?!-pregunto alterada e inmediatamente su cuerpo se dejó caer de nuevo bruscamente sobre la cama.

-No deberías hacer eso, tu cuerpo aún está muy débil, te explicare todo-respondió Nio con su sonrisa de gato-veras después de que te hirió con la daga, Namatame se sintió terriblemente mal y bebió el frasco del veneno que utilizabas, pero como sabes ese veneno no era completamente letal ella se encuentra viva pero su cuerpo sufrió demasiado daño interno así que aún no ha despertado…mientras que la daga no atravesó tu corazón por escasos centímetros, podrías llama suerte al hecho de que ambas estén vivas, nos dieron un buen susto durante la obra tú y Namatame…oh y Kenmochi también-termino de decir Nio con su alegre expresión de siempre pero su voz tenía un ligero y apenas perceptible toque de tristeza.

Kirigaya se quedó procesando lo que acababa de escuchar Chitaru casi muere por su culpa, lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos ahora se sentía mucho peor, no solo le había ocultado la verdad, no solo había impedido que terminara su misión, no solo le había hecho daño si no que prácticamente estuvo a punto de matarla, se sentía demasiado culpable se sentía como un monstruo por haber hecho tanto mal a la chica de la que estaba tan enamorada, mientras más pensaba en ello, más aumentaban sus lágrimas Nio acerco a una silla a la cama de la peli azul y solo se limitó a mirarla mientras esta seguía llorando, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kirigaya aun entre lágrimas dijo.

-¿Puedo ver a Chitaru-san?

-Eso va a ser un problema, las heridas internas de Namatame eran muy graves así que se encuentra en otro hospital, pero en cuanto te recuperes puedes ir, el grupo Datura fue demasiado específico en que debíamos cuidar de tu recuperación-Nio levanto un dedo y cerró los ojos mientras decía con voz grave-Angel Trumpet es un elemento muy valioso dijeron, no podemos perderla, dijeron-termino de decir Nio con una risita.-bueno como sea, debo irme más tarde vendrá un doctor a revisarte y yo regresare mañana.

Nio se despidió con un ademan de mano, mientras tanto Kirigaya limpio sus lágrimas y se quedó pensando, necesitaba ver a Chitaru, necesitaba pedirle perdón y explicarle las razones por las cuales era una asesina y el por qué mato a la hija de su profesora, aunque sabía que probablemente eso no sería suficiente para que su amada peli roja la perdonara, pero debía intentarlo.

-Chitaru-san…espero que me perdones-fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de dormir profundamente de nuevo.

 _-¡Chitaru-san!- Hitsugi se encontraba tan feliz, por fin se encontraba recuperada así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió al hospital en el que se encontraba su amada Chitaru y al entrar noto que ya se encontraba despierta y aparentemente sin ninguna herida ya que podía mantenerse en pie-Chitaru-san me alegra tanto que estés bien-dijo a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad._

 _Por desgracia ocurrió algo para lo que Hitsugi no se encontraba preparada._

 _-Por favor deja de mentir, eres Angel Trumpet, eres una asesina, una asesina a la que lo único que le interesa es matar ¿esperas que crea esa farsa de que te alegra verme bien?_

 _Hitsugi no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿De verdad su hermosa y amable peli roja le estaba hablando con tanto odio en su voz? ¿Acaso era posible que en la hermosa voz de Chitaru se pudiera escuchar algo así? Chitaru tomo entre sus manos una daga con la palabra "JUSTICIA" escrito en ella, era la misma daga que Hitsugi le había dado antes de la obra, la misma con la que la había apuñalado. Con el que eligió la justicia antes que el amor._

 _-Parece que falle una vez en mi misión. Pero no planeo fallar de nuevo-los ojos carmesí de Chitaru se oscurecieron y una vez más se acercó a Hitsugi con arma en mano, pero esta vez no estaba temblando, esta vez no estaba dudando._

 _Esta vez realmente quería matarla._

Hitsugi abrió sus ojos asustada, su respiración era agitada y el sudor recorría su cuerpo. Miro de reojo el lugar en el que se encontraba, la habitación se encontraba oscura casi en su totalidad, la única luz que se apreciaba era la que producían los aparatos a los que estaba conectada.

-Solo fue un sueño-Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ese sin duda era el peor sueño que había tenido en su vida-mejor dicho una pesadilla.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza cubrir sus ojos, como si temiera que alguien viera las lágrimas que en ese momento amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y poso su otra mano sobre este, sintiendo la cicatriz que se había formado en su pecho. Esa cicatriz sería un eterno recordatorio e todo lo malo que había hecho hasta ahora, porque no era una cicatriz ordinaria.

Era la cicatriz que Chitaru le había provocado, a cual demostraba que no la pudo perdonar. Ni siquiera hubiera pensado que la chica sería capaz de herir a alguien, la peli roja siempre era tan amable con los demás que le era difícil imaginársela lastimando a alguien. Sobre todo a ella…pero lo hizo.

Hitsugi no pudo contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo. Con tan solo recordar lo que había ocurrido su corazón ardía ¿Cómo iba a afrontar a Chitaru después de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Qué haría si su sueño se cumplía? ¿Qué haría si Chitaru decidía no perdonarla jamás? Hitsugi sin duda prefería morir a vivir con el odio de la persona que amaba.

 **Bien eso fue todo por este primer capítulo, espero les gustara tratare de actualizarlo una o dos veces por semana, como siempre ya saben que agradeceré sus reviews, tomatazos, ladrillazos, consejos, peticiones etc.** **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Pesadillas

**¡Holaaa! Seré breve porque tengo sueño, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo con este fic, de verdad los amo nwn  
Quiero aclarar antes de que comiencen a leer que este capítulo está ubicado durante el capítulo 8, 9 y 10 del anime, probablemente les resulte un poco aburrido digamos que este y tal vez el próximo capítulo son una introducción para llegar a lo bueno de la historia. Disfruten la lectura.  
**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Hitsugi había despertado, desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a Nio a pesar de que ella misma le dijo que regresaría al día siguiente. Realmente no le interesaba ver a la rubia, pero era ella quien podía llevarla a ver a su amada peli roja. Al pensar en ella no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente, desde que despertó seguía teniendo pesadillas recurrentes en las que Chitaru seguía tan molesta con ella que trataba de asesinarla.

-Chitaru-san- poso su mano sobre la cicatriz que tenía en su pecho, esa cicatriz la torturaba tanto. Por un momento pensó que estallaría en llanto… de nuevo pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Ki-ri-ga-ya- dijo Nio sonrientemente- Discúlpame por no haber venido antes pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer, de hecho debo irme pronto solo vine para arreglar tu traslado al hospital en el que se encuentra Namatame.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hitsugi, al fin podría ver a su amada Chitaru, aunque aún no se encontrara despierta, podría verla, podría cuidarla, eso la hacía sumamente feliz.

-Serás trasladada el día de mañana, por ahora debo irme, una tormenta se acerca, al igual que un acontecimiento muy importante en la clase negra.

Dicho esto la rubia se retiró, dejando sola a Hitsugi, la cual al saber que al día siguiente vería a su peli roja se sintió aliviada, incluso pensó que al menos por esta noche dormiría tranquila… por desgracia estaba equivocada.

 _Hitsugi respiro nerviosa, se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Chitaru, no se sentía lo suficientemente decidida para entrar. Abrió la puerta y miro a la peli roja. Estaba bien, estaba despierta y la miraba sin enojo. Hitsugi corrió hacia Chitaru pero cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla se desvaneció, toda la habitación se volvió oscura. Miro alrededor asustada y Chitaru volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez de pie frente a ella. Mirándola con enojo._

 _Mirándola con odio._

 _Sosteniendo una daga._

 _-Ch-Chitaru-san… - La peli roja no respondió, en su lugar corrió hacia Hitsugi decidida a apuñalarla- Chitaru-san ¡espera!_

 _Muy tarde, Chitaru la había apuñalado._

Hitsugi despertó con una opresión en el pecho. Esa pesadilla se repitió durante toda la noche. Necesitaba ver a su peli roja o terminaría volviéndose loca a causa de esas pesadillas. Por suerte para ella Nio le había dicho que la trasladarían a donde estaba Chitaru.

Por la tarde llego una doctora junto con varias enfermeras, y luego de hacerle algunas revisiones a Hitsugi, comenzaron el traslado, pero contrario a lo que Nio le había dicho, no la trasladaron a otro hospital, si no a otra área del mismo. Cuando entro pudo observar que Nio se encontraba ahí, luego de intercambiar unas palabras con los doctores estos se retiraron dejándolas solas.

-Dijiste que Chitaru-san estaba en otro hospital.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Nio sonrió gatunamente dando un ligero golpe en su propia cabeza- Pero tengo ordenes muy específicas sobre encargarme tu recuperación, no me gustaría tener como enemigos a Datura. Si te hubiera dicho que Namatame-san estaba en este mismo hospital hubieras corrido a donde se encuentra, necesitas reposar. Pero puedes estar tranquila Namatame-san está en la habitación de a un lado, puedes ir a verla pero solo unos momentos.

Hitsugi asintió y con ayuda de Nio camino con cuidado hasta el cuarto de Chitaru. Sintió como un peso se le iba de encima cuando por fin la vio, dormida pacíficamente. Se acercó más y paso sus dedos delicadamente por el cabello y rostro de Chitaru mientras la contemplaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así ¿segundos? ¿Minutos? Podrían ser horas y aun así Hitsugi no se aburriría de hacerlo.

-Ehh…Kirigaya no te quisiera interrumpir pero, debemos irnos, tú también necesitas descansar, mañana puedes volver a verla- con mucha resignación Hitsugi asintió y regreso a su propia habitación, una vez ahí noto que la rubia no tenía planeado irse, ya que se sentó en el borde de su cama y la miraba fijamente. Era obvio que quería algo.

-Habla-dijo en un suspiro provocando que Nio soltara una risita.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

-Es obvio que quieres algo, habla.

-Solo tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Namatame-san? Es extraño pensar en una asesina enamorada, en especial una de un grupo tan renombrado como Datura y bueno tu eres Angel Trumpet, la despiadada asesina experta en veneno, estrella del grupo Datura.

-Te agradecería que no me volvieras a llamar así- Hitsugi sonrió amargamente-¿con que una asesina enamorada uh? Dime ¿crees que existan personas buenas y honestas en este mundo?

Esa era una pregunta sencilla si le preguntabas eso a Nio.

-No lo creo, los seres humanos por naturaleza somos malos, traicioneros y ambiciosos.

-Exacto, yo tenía la misma idea, por supuesto que es difícil encontrar a personas honestas y amables, que no tengan ninguna intención oculta y que no busquen nada de ti para su propio beneficio, pero yo encontré a una. La primera vez que nos vimos Chitaru-san me ayudo sin siquiera conocerme, me cuido desde ese momento y no estaba esperando nada a cambio ¿Cuántas personas harían eso?

-Si…Kirigaya siento romper tu burbuja de "Chitaru es perfecta"- esto último lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- pero se te olvida que es una asesina, ninguna asesina puede ser buena persona.

-Todos los asesinos tienen una razón de ser, no sabemos sus razones no somos nadie para juzgarla, yo la juzgo por las cosas buenas que hay en ella- Nio no supo que responder ante eso, en realidad ella tenía muy poco, por no decir nulo conocimiento sobre los sentimientos.

El sonido de la tableta de Nio interrumpió el silencio recién creado por ellas mismas, lo miro con curiosidad y una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su rostro.

-Tengo que irme Kirigaya, parece que el juego terminara hoy, debo hacer algunos preparativos- tras decir eso se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo a ver a la peli azul- Quédate descansando aquí, como dije antes no quiero tener a Datura como enemigos.

Luego de eso la rubia se retiró, dejando pensativa a Hitsugi.

Tener a Datura como enemigos… era verdad que si algo le pasaba definitivamente tomarían represalias, Hitsugi era valiosa para ellos y estaba bastante consiente de eso. Cualquiera que se metiera en su camino sufriría las consecuencias, incluida ella si los abandonaba, al igual que cierta peli roja si se enteraban que era la razón de su abandono. Hasta ahora no había pensado en eso, tenerlos como enemigos… sería algo terrible.

Otra noche cayo, otra noche en la que Hitsugi era atormentada por sus pesadillas.

 _Se levantó de su cama y fie ansiosa a la habitación de la peli roja, la cual seguía durmiendo, al igual que el día anterior se acercó acariciando su cabello y su rostro. Pero esta vez, Chitaru se despertó._

 _-¡Chitaru-san! qué bueno que despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto con una sonrisa, pero Chitaru se incorporó de su cama mirándola molesta._

 _-¡Cállate Angel Trumpet! Has acabado con la vida de montones de personas sin razón alguna, ahora yo terminare con la tuya._

 _-Me temo que no podemos dejar que hagas algo así- detrás de Hitsugi aparecieron un par de personas que no lograba distinguir con claridad, solo lograba ver sombras._

 _-Te enseñaremos lo que pasa con quienes cazan al grupo Datura- luego eso lo único que Hitsugi vio era como Chitaru caía al piso, a causa de agujas envenenadas, corrió hacia ella, pero cuando tomo su mano se desvaneció._

Hitsugi despertó poco antes del amanecer más asustada y nerviosa de lo normal. Esta vez su pesadilla resulto peor no pudo despertar de ella, como la noche anterior esa pesadilla se repitió una y otra vez en su mente. No lo entendía, al fin había visto a Chitaru ¿Por qué sus pesadillas aún no se detenían? Cerró los ojos otra vez y las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos.

Pasados unos minutos, una vez que su llanto ceso sintió deseos de ir a ver a Chitaru, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de su cama escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, giro la cabeza para ver quien irrumpía en su habitación y se paralizo cuando descubrió su identidad.

-¡Hitsugi-chan!- saludo una chica peli purpura.

-¿Takechi-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas…

-¿En prisión?- Interrumpió Otoya- sí, lo estaba pero quise hacerle una visita a Harucchi, por desgracia no resulto como yo esperaba, después Nio me dijo que Shiena-chan estaba en el hospital…por culpa de una aguja envenenada.

Otoya se acercó amenazantemente a Hitsugi con sus fieles tijeras en una de sus manos y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Sabes Hitsugi-chan? No me agrada que hieran las cosas que aprecio- El brillo en los ojos de Otoya se apagó, mientras que su sonrisa habitual fue remplazada una sonrisa sádica, miro a la pequeña peli azul por unos segundos, la ira era notable en sus ojos- Tendrás que pagar por eso.

 **¡Una Otoya salvaje ha aparecido! Ahora deben sufrir con la espera muajajajaja! Ok ya, espero les gustara este capítulo, como saben si hay algo en especial que les gustaría leer pueden decírmelo. Creo que me pase con lo de las pesadillas, pero como una persona con pesadillas recurrentes les digo que no es bonito, en fin ahora a los reviews.**

 **Nether Pastrana: He aquí en inicio de tu OtoShie en la historia XD ahora espera para leer lo que sigue muajaja!**

 **Legan Hanazono: Yo quiero dejarlas vivir su amor en paz, culpa a Kali que me pone a hacer estas cosas, te dolerá tu kokorito y mucho lo siento XD espero te gustara el cap.**

 **Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki: ¡Hey! Cuide su lenguaje ewe ya no hay respeto uwu solo por eso ahora más intriga! Mujajaja, muajajaja *huye cobardemente***

 **Cardigan-san: Me alegra que lo notaras, no sé porque nadie hasta ha comenzado desde este punto, pero yo creo que es importante, en fin ¡gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **kali9105: El lado oscuro del drama no me gusta! No hay oscuridad en mi yo soy un amorsh ok ya XD Querías que te sorprendiera, ups! espera a ti te hice spoiler :v XD**

 **TENSHINOKIRA: Sempai? Oh eso no lo vi venir jajaja XD Bueno Kouhai, aquí esta la continuación y tienes toda la razón acerca de que Chitaru tampoco se ha perdonado a si misma. Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar. Espero te gustara este capítulo.**

 **jaydisita.8709: Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias! Espero el capítulo fuera de tu agrado!**

 **Bien eso es todo de mi parte! Me voy, tengo sueño uwu ya saben que recibo sus reviews, reclamos, peticiones, ladrillazos, tomatazos, todo! Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Pacto

**¡He vuelto de mi ausencia! Lo siento por haber tardado tanto de verdad, pero me estanque a la mitad de este capítulo, no tenía ni idea de cómo terminarlo. Por cierto, en caso de que alguno no lo sepa, estoy trabajando en un fic junto con Kali9105, llamado "El amor es algo extraño e inesperado" El fic se encuentra en el perfin de kali y si alguno no lo ha leído… haganlo... justo ahora.**

 **En fin luego de este breve momento publicitario, los dejo leer espero que les guste el capítulo.**

-¿Sabes Hitsugi-chan? No me agrada que hieran las cosas que aprecio- El brillo en los ojos de Otoya se apagó, mientras que su sonrisa habitual fue remplazada una sonrisa sádica, miro a la pequeña peli azul por unos segundos provocando que temblara, pues la ira era notable en los ojos de Otoya- Tendrás que pagar por eso.

Hitsugi palideció, el temerle a la muerte no era algo habitual en ella, pero esta vez sentía temor, no quería morir, no podía morir, no en manos de Otoya y mucho menos no sin hablar con Chitaru antes de eso. Sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba por el miedo cuando la peli purpura se acercó amenazadoramente para después colocarse sobre la cama de Hitsugi, sentándose sobre sus piernas para impedirle que se moviera. Tomo ambas manos de la peli azul con una de las suyas y con su mano libre deslizo sus tijeras.

-Esto será interesante…nunca he cortado a una "chica" cómo tú, no son mi tipo, parece que Jack el destripador del siglo veintiuno se volverá un lolicon ahora…me pregunto que debería cortar primero - Hitsugi trataba de liberarse, pero Otoya tenía demasiada fuerza, sintió como las tijeras de la peli purpura se clavaban en una de sus piernas haciéndola sangrar.

Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil y el dolor era algo insoportable, pero se contuvo de gritar, provocando que Otoya riera.

-¿Te harás la fuerte evitando gritar? No aguantaras mucho, créeme no eres la primera que lo intenta- clavo sus tijeras de nuevo en la pierna de Hitsugi pero esta vez con más fuerza, se sentía molesta, a diferencia de otras veces Takechi no había sentido nada, absolutamente nada además de enojo en contra de Hitsugi.

Enterró sus tijeras un par de veces más en su pierna con más fuerza cada vez, luego paso las tijeras el cuello de Hitsugi comenzando a cortar su bata de hospital, hasta que algo llamo su atención la hizo detenerse, la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

-Woah, esa es una muy linda cicatriz y se nota que es reciente ¿Fue Azuma?- la pequeña desvió la mirada a punto de llorar, cosa que hizo sonreír a Otoya- Bueno no importa, volveré a hacer esa linda cicatriz.

¿Volver a hacerla? Si eso pasaba sería una cicatriz hecha por Otoya y no por Chitaru, tal vez así dolería menos, tal vez así sus pesadillas se irían, sintió el metal de las tijeras de Otoya sobre su piel y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de la ojiturquesa, esta última quedo sorprendida unos segundos, la dulce y tierna mirada infantil de Hitsugi había desaparecido por completo, incluso la mirada de terror que mostro cuando había aparecido en su habitación fue remplazada por una mirada vacía, sin ninguna emoción en ella, ni siquiera temor, ni siquiera dolor.

-Puedes hacerlo- no solo su mirada, su voz tampoco tenía emoción alguna- También puedes hacer todas las cicatrices que quieras, pero no me mates, aun no puedo morir.

Otoya rio cínicamente.

-Le quitas la diversión a esto ¿Por qué debería tomar en cuenta tus palabras?

-No puedo morir aun, necesito hablar con Chitaru-san primero y si no logra perdonarme puedes matarme tan sádicamente como desees hacerlo.

-Eso suena tentador, pero si te perdona no podre matarte, es un trato injusto- Otoya paso sus tijeras por los hombros de Hitsugi haciendo una ligera cortada- Pero dime que ganare yo si es que te perdona.

-Hare lo que sea que quieras…excepto morir.

Otoya lo considero un poco, siendo un asesino siempre era bueno que otros asesinos te debieran algún favor, los pactos entre asesinos eran muy valiosos en ocasiones, Soltó las manos de la peli azul y se levantó, Hitsugi suspiro aliviada.

-Kenmochi-san debe estar en este mismo hospital y según mis cálculos, aun debería seguir hospitalizada, pero no por mucho tiempo- la peli purpura la miro confundida.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa información me interesa?

-Llegaste queriéndome asesinar porque pensaste que la había herido- Otoya se dio un golpe mental, había olvídalo eso, sonrió y se retiró de la habitación, liberando de un gran peso a la peli azul, por un segundo sintió que moriría, aunque hubiera preferido salir ilesa o al menos un poco menos herida.

Ahora debía curar su pierna, pero no podía levantarse el dolor en su pierna era demasiado fuerte, no podía moverse. Podía esperar a que amaneciera, solo faltaban unas horas y con suerte algún doctor o Nio llegaría temprano y la curaría. Rompió un trozo de su sabana y envolvió con el las heridas de su pierna para detener la pérdida de sangre, eso debería soportar hasta que alguien llegara. Cerró los ojos y luego de un rato su cuerpo no soporto más, la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio hicieron que cayera dormida.

Esa noche tuvo otra pesadilla, una pesadilla en la que Chitaru no la perdonaba, miembros de Datura llegaban a matar a la peli roja y Otoya la mataba a ella, por mucho que quisiera no logro despertar, a este paso terminaría volviéndose loca.

Cuando logro despertar, pudo ver a Nio presionando los botones de su tablet mientras unas enfermeras curaban las heridas de su pierna.

-¡Oh! Kirigaya despertaste, parece que tú también recibiste la visita de Takechi-san.

\- ¿También?

\- Ayer mientras Hanabusa-san hacia su intento de asesinato se presentó tratando de matarla a ella y a Haru, obviamente no lo logro, Datura estará feliz de saber que nada malo te paso.

\- Espera, te dije que no quería que se enteraran de que ya había despertado y mucho menos de mi situación-la voz de Hitsugi era suplicante, si Datura se enteraba la harían volver y probablemente recibiría un castigo por haber fracasado la misión en la clase negra.

\- Sé que no querías que se enteraran, pero han sido muy insistentes y no quiero problemas con ellos, más tarde vendrá un miembro de la organización a comprobar tu estado, por cierto no puedes levantarte por un par de días así que olvida tus visitas a Chitaru, debo irme tengo que resolver un par de cosas.

Nio se retiró de la habitación junto con las enfermeras, Hitsugi suspiro frustrada, ahora tendría que confrontar a Datura y para colmo no podía ir a ver a su amada peli roja, las cosas no podrían ser peor.

O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Varias horas después, alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación, Hitsugi cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por pasar. Tan solo rogaba que hubieran enviado a alguien con quien se llevara un poco bien.

Una chica de largo cabello castaño y rubio hasta la cintura y ojos color miel entro acercándose a la cama de Hitsugi.

-¡Hitsu-chan! - esa voz, conocía esa voz era otra miembro de Datura, con la que por suerte tenía una buena relación, estuvieron juntas a lo largo de toda su estancia en Datura, eran como hermanas. Sintió un par de brazos envolverla en un abrazo- Creí que no te iba a volver a ver, me alegra que estés bien.

\- A mí me alegra verte a ti y no a alguien más, necesito que hagas algo por mí- Hitsugi le conto todo lo que paso en la clase negra y con Chitaru. Incluido su encuentro con ella, el hecho de que buscaba a Angel Trumpet y la obra.

\- Woow no me esperaba que algún día quedaras flechada por alguna chica- dijo sonriendo provocando que Hitsugi se sonrojara- tratare de darte tiempo pero no sé cuánto podre evitar que te lleven de regreso, lo harán en algún momento.

\- No lo harán.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Voy a dejar Datura, ya no quiero ser más una asesina- la voz de Hitsugi estaba seria y decidida, pero al escuchar esas palabras la otra chica entro en pánico.

\- ¡Pero sabes que hay terribles consecuencias por eso! Te mataran.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero seguir siendo asesina, lo único que quiero es estar con Chitaru-san, si es que ella me perdona, si no lo hace… Datura puede matarme.

* * *

 **Creo que todos veían venir esto, lo siento si el capítulo fue aburrido uwu de verdad tuve problemas para terminarlo, no me convence pero si no lo subía ya probablemente nunca subiría nada XD  
En fin, las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir del próximo ¡Porque en el próximo despierta nuestra Chitaru! Ahora… a responder reviews:**

 **kali9105: Siento decepcionarte pero como puedes ver, la enana sigue viva no morirá… aun no es tiempo muajajajaja, digo am, Chitaru despierta para el próximo cap :3 Ojala te gusta**  
 **a este capítulo.**

 **Nether Pastrana: Discúlpame por el cliffhanger tan radical XD y discúlpame por tardar tanto en actualizar, ya no lo hare. Gracias por el review espero te gustara este cap.**

 **damydark: Perdón por dejarlo en escena de nervios… pero es divertido :3 digo am XD gracias por le review, espero te gustara este capítulo.**

 **Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki: Las pesadillas recurrentes son herencia no hija XD okay no, ya no le paso casi nada malo a Hitsugi, todo está bien, vera su príncipe rojo muy pronto.**

 **Legan Hanazono: Hey, no es mi culpa que tu kokorito sea tan rompible XD sigue fangirleando Legan, sigue fangirleando, pero no aun no vivirán su amor en paz, lo siento. Gracias por el review no hijo.**

 **Edi-sama: Oh ¡Edi-sama me dejo review! *u* wiii. Digo am am pues ya viste, no le hizo mucho, pero tampoco resultó ilesa, espero te gustara el cap, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores, los amo ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Perdón

**Holaaa! Nuevo capítulo disculpen la tardanza, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez ya que tengo mucho sueño, solo un detalle. En este capítulo tenemos un POV ósea punto de vista de un personaje, la narración cambiara en unas partes, lo explico para no confundir a nadie.** **Disfruten la lectura.  
**  
Hitsugi ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba esperando a que Chitaru despertara. Luego de la visita de Otoya tuvo que esperar más de una semana para recuperar la movilidad en la pierna que había sido atacada por ella. Ya no era necesario que siguiera en el hospital, pero no podía irse si su amada peli roja un no despertaba y al abandonar su organización no tendría a donde ir, por suerte para ella gracias a la ayuda de su única amiga en Datura podía permanecer ahí por más tiempo.

Su estancia en ese lugar se volvió rutinaria y simple, al despertar lo primero que hacía era ir a la habitación de la peli roja, luego regresar a la suya para desayunar algo, volver con Chitaru y permanecer ahí hasta que los doctores iban a hacerle chequeos rutinarios, volvía a su habitación, esperaba la hora de la comida y después regresaba a pasar el resto del día en la habitación de Chitaru quería estar ahí en el momento que ella despertara. Pero estaba tardando mucho en hacerlo, demasiado para su gusto, si moría por culpa suya jamás se perdonaría así misma, la culpa que Kirigaya sentía la abrumaba cada día más.

Y esa misma culpa, hacía que sus pesadillas recurrentes no cesaran y peor aún empeoraban cada vez más. En ocasiones soñaba que entraba a la habitación de la peli roja la cual ya se encontraba despierta pero esta le tenía tanto rencor que la asesinaba en ese preciso momento, otras soñaba que Chitaru la perdonaba pero Datura se enteraba de que pretendía dejarlos y mataban a la peli roja frente a sus ojos, o en la que antes de poder hablar con la peli roja Datura venia tras ella, pero definitivamente la peor y la más recurrente era en la que Namatame no la perdonaba, tampoco la asesinaba, simplemente le decía que no quería volver a verla jamás. O aquella en la que Chitaru se alejaba de ella y por más que Hitsugi corriera no podía alcanzarla.

Como era lógico la falta de descanso había provocado que su cuerpo se encontrara cada día en un peor estado, a este paso tendría que permanecer en el hospital y no solo por la peli roja.

Hitsugi despertó y como todas las mañanas lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación de Chitaru, con la ilusión de encontrarla despierta, pero nuevamente no fue así.

-Buenos días Chitaru-san- dijo acercándose a la cama de la peli roja y sentándose en la orilla de esta. Pese a que sabía perfectamente que no iba a obtener respuesta siempre lo hacía, según le habían comentado los doctores era bueno que lo hiciera, así daba estímulos a su cerebro, muchas veces los pacientes guardaban recuerdos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras se encontraban en ese estado.

Pero aunque no fuera así, lo seguiría haciendo, aun si Chitaru no la escuchaba, quería que supiera que estuvo ahí para ella.

-Estas tardándote mucho en despertar, Chitaru-san me estas preocupando… Talvez no quieres despertar porque sabes que estoy aquí… tu subconsciente te lo dice y no quieres verme- sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ante ese pensamiento y no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se levantó y se acercó al rostro de Chitaru depositando un beso en su frente y dándose la vuelta, nuevamente sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, pasados un par de minutos volteo a ver el reloj, en cualquier momento llegarían a hacerle sus revisiones a Chitaru.

-Nos vemos más tarde Chitaru-san- estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta, pero paso algo, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando pero que de igual manera la tomó por sorpresa.

-K-Ki… ¿Kirigaya?- fue un susurro, apenas claro pero que llego a los ojos de Hitsugi, se giró y se acercó rápidamente a la cama de Chitaru, para notar que tenía los ojos semi abiertos y la miraba un tanto confundida. Parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer lo que veía, por fin. Por fin había despertado, nuevamente lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, pero esta vez por felicidad tenía que hacer algo, decir algo.

Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, el miedo de no ser perdonada se hizo presente con más fuerza que nunca, sacudió la cabeza regañándose mentalmente, no era momento para esas cosas, lo primero que debía hacer era ir por un doctor, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

 _Chitaru POV_

 _Escucho algo… ¿Una voz? …no logro distinguir de quien es, tampoco logro distinguir lo que dice. Ahora se escucha distinto… eso ¿Son sollozos? Quiero abrir los ojos pero siento que no puedo abrirlos… mis parpados se sienten tan pesados como si hace mucho tiempo que no los abriera, lo mismo pasa con el resto de mi cuerpo, siento como si no pudiera moverme._

 _Siento algo sobre mi frente, pero no sé qué es… esto es frustrante, necesito abrir los ojos._

 _Finalmente y con algo de dificultad lo logre, ahora los sollozos se oyen más claros, la luz me lastima este techo no se parece a mi habitación… mi ropa se siente extraña e incómoda ¿Dónde estoy? Yo… estaba en Myojo… ¿Myojo?... Cierto, yo fui a la clase negra para buscar a Angel Trumpet y… Kirigaya… Kirigaya es Angel Trumpet. Cierto esa dulce niña es la persona de quien he estado buscando venganza todos estos años. La persona de quien tenía que tomar venganza, en quien debía hacer justicia._

 _¿Acaso no lo hice ya? En la obra yo… yo la mate y después ingerí su veneno, eso significa que esto es un hospital, estoy viva pero ella…_

 _Siento un horrible dolor de cabeza, es obvio que murió_.

-Nos vemos más tarde Chitaru-san- _esa voz... ¿Kirigaya? Pero yo la asesine y aunque no hubiera sido así ¿Porque estaría aquí? Con mucha dificultad voltee a un lado notando su cabello moviéndose hacia la salida._

Siento que mi garganta no puede articular ningún sonido pero necesito intentarlo.

-K-Ki… ¿Kirigaya?- _con lo débil que suena mi voz, no estoy segura si logro escucharme, pero su cuerpo se tensó al escucharme y volteo a verme, de verdad es ella y ahora está llorando, quisiera decir algo pero no puedo, siento como si mi voz de hubiera atorado en mi garganta, como si hubiera olvidado como hablar y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es pensar._

Ahora Kirigaya salió corriendo, mi cabeza duele aún más ahora y mi pecho también, veo como varias personas con bata blanca entran y detrás de ellas viene Kirigaya, luce tan preocupada como si fuera a llorar de nuevo… basta, me haces sentir más culpable.

 **-** ¿Sientes algún tipo de dolor?- _solo asiento con levemente-_ ¿No puedes hablar?- _ahora niego con la cabeza._

Revisan mis signos vitales hacen más preguntas, a las que solo puedo responder moviendo mi cabeza ligeramente, mientas anotan cosas en una hoja.

-¿Esta bien?- _Kirigaya se acercó asustada._

-Todo parece indicar que está estable, se recuperara aunque por ahora es probable que no pueda moverse mucho y talvez se le dificulte hablar- _se alejan un poco de mí, notó que es verdad lo que dice mi cuerpo se siente pesado, no puedo escuchar mucho, solo puedo ver el rostro preocupado de Hitsugi. ¿Por qué esta tan preocupada? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Cómo puede estar aquí luego de que elegí la justicia antes que el amor? Justicia… que retorcido suena eso ahora. Mi supuesto sentido de la justicia estaba tan equivocado._

 _Todos se van solo quedamos ella y yo, parece asustada. Quisiera tomar su mano para que dejara de tener miedo. Se acerca a mi cama con la intención de sentarse, pero al final niega con la cabeza y acerca una silla que estaba en algún lugar de la habitación._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio, yo no puedo decir nada y parece que ella duda si debe hacerlo o no._

-Tardaste mucho en despertar Chitaru-san, estaba preocupada- _¿Preocupada? No tenías por qué estarlo luego de lo que paso-_ Oh, cierto no puedes hablar, debe resultarte molesto que yo lo haga.

 _Niego con la cabeza, no me molesta, para nada._

-Alguien debe cuidar de ti mientras te recuperas Chitaru-san. Querían que lo hiciera una enfermera pero si a ti no te molesta quiero hacerlo yo- _su cuerpo se tensa luego de que dice eso, está asustada es notorio, no sé si está asustada de mi o del hecho de que yo diga que no_ \- Entiendo si no quieres estar cerca de mi… yo en tu lugar no quisiera estarlo.

 _Otra vez está llorando, no me gusta este sentimiento, no me gusta verla llorar, ahora que lo pienso ¿Los sollozos que escuche antes de abrir los ojos eran suyos?_

-No hay noche que no lamente no haberte dicho la verdad, que era Angel Trumpet, aunque desde el principio sabía que me buscabas. Si te lo hubiera dicho, me hubieras asesinado pronto…antes de que yo me enamorara de ti… aunque honestamente creo que me enamore desde la primera vez que tome tu mano. Ahora por mi culpa estas aquí, en ese estado.

-Por mi culpa…estuviste en un estado peor- _mi voz apenas se alcanza a escuchar y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para decir eso. Hitsugi me mira sorprendida ante lo que dije, luego me miro preocupada._

-Hablemos de esto después, cuando te sientas mejor- _asiento levemente y cierro los ojos, me siento cansada, sé que debí estar inconsciente mucho tiempo pero aun así me siento cansada. Escucho su voz pero ya no respondo ni me muevo, siento algo en mi frente, al igual que antes de despertar, pero ahora sé que es, son los labios de Kirigaya, estoy casi segura que me sonroje ante eso._

 _Abro mis ojos nuevamente, esta vez con menos dificultad que antes, no sé por cuanto tiempo dormí, pero noto que hay aparatos conectados a mí que antes no estaban, miro alrededor supongo que Kirigaya ya se habrá ido. Pero no es así, sigue aquí, dormida en un sofá que está en una esquina de la habitación. Siempre pensé que lucía aún más adorable al dormir, pero algo no está bien, está temblando, no hace frio y ella tiembla, no logro ver con claridad desde aquí, pero por la expresión de su rostro parece que está llorando._

* * *

Como cada ocasión en que duerme, las pesadillas perturban el descanso de Hitsugi, a pesar de que Chitaru ya había despertado, aún seguía con el miedo de lo que podía pasar.

 _Hitsugi despertó e inmediatamente busco con la mirada a Chitaru, parecía que estaba mejorando, ya no se encontraba recostada, si no sentada en su cama. Se acercó a ella y esta vez decidió sentarse en la orilla de su cama, pero Chitaru la miro furiosa, provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Hitsugi._

 _-¿Te sientes mejor Chitaru-san?- no obtuvo respuesta y sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de ella- Como te dije ayer…_

 _-No me interesa lo que dijiste ayer, ni me interesa si tienes otra cosa que decir. Falle una vez pero no pasara de nuevo- Chitaru tomo por el cuello a Hitsugi y la miro con furia para después atacarla con una daga._

* * *

Despertó con la respiración agitada y se llevó la mano al corazón, busco a Chitaru con la mirada y noto que sus ojos se posaban en ella con preocupación, trato de normalizar su respiración y una vez que lo logro se acercó a ella. Planeaba sentarse en la orilla de la cama de la peli roja, pero su pesadilla vino a ella y opto por sentarse en una silla.

-Buenos días Chitaru-san.

-¿Estuviste toda la noche ahí?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hitsugi pero sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

-Dije que yo cuidaría a Chitaru-san ¿Te sientes mejor?- la peli roja asiente y Hitsugi suspira aliviada- No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra eso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Hitsugi se sorprende ante esa pregunta y Chitaru nota que sonó muy brusca la forma en la que lo pregunto, estaba por disculparse pero la peli azul se adelantó.

-Quiero estar contigo- responde con temor y sinceridad- Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, después de todo te mentí pero… de verdad te amo, eso no era mentira. Desde el momento en que yo desperté estuve esperando a que tú lo hicieras, tenía que arreglar las cosas contigo, como dije antes…

Hitsugi mira a Chitaru nerviosa y toma una respiración profunda o volverá a llorar.

-Lo siento, debí haberte dicho que yo era Angel Trumpet, lo siento Chitaru-san espero que me perdones.

Una vez más, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y los cierra con fuerza, ella misma se sorprende de llorar tantas veces, se supone que es una asesina a la cual le explicaron que no es bueno tener tantas emociones, después de todo no las necesitas a la hora de matar. Pero no puede evitarlo si se trata de Chitaru sus emociones se vuelven demasiado fuertes y en este momento es el miedo el que la domina. Miedo de lo que puede decir la peli roja.

Pero ella no dice nada, simplemente con algo de esfuerzo extiende su mano y toma la de Hitsugi apretándola suavemente. Kirigaya se sorprende ante esto.

-Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento- dijo tratando de limpiarse las lagrima con su mano libre.

\- Siempre dije que matar está mal y es inmoral sin importar las razones, pero yo misma he matado.  
No importa si esa persona es buena o mala, si le hizo algo malo a un ser querido, nadie tiene derecho a arrebatarla la vida a otra persona. Pero yo elegí la supuesta justicia antes que al amor, creo que ambas deberíamos perdonarnos.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Ambas tuvimos razones para hacer lo que hicimos… Yo te perdono, si tú me perdonas a mí- Chitaru miro fijamente a los ojos a Hitsugi, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír, limpio sus lágrimas y se acercó a la peli roja abrazándola. Ninguna de las dos necesitaba decir más, se habían perdonado la una a la otra.

-¿No te estoy lastimando Chitaru-san?- pregunto un poco asustada, Chitaru simplemente negó con la cabeza- ¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado Chitaru-san?

Chitaru se sonrojo ante esa pregunta y empezó a balbucear cosas, causando que Hitsugi riera y se acostara a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la peli roja, mientras esta la abrazaba ligeramente. Hitsugi cerró sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba segura de que podría dormir bien, en paz en los brazos de la peli roja.

* * *

 **Oww que lindo, ya se perdonaron. Ahora los lectores son felices :3 ya saben después de la calma viene la tormenta… Oh! ¿Así no es? Digo, después de la tormenta viene la calma. Ahora a los reviews:**

 **kali9105: Pos no, no se murió :v siento decepcionarte, no tengo idea de porque sigo respondiéndote por aquí XD Lo sé el capítulo pasado fue algo corto, pero este ya fue más largo. Yo ya sé que te gusto el cap, así que XD que bueno que te gusto XD gracias por el review.**

 **Nether Pastrana: Bueno en este ya no se ve la palabra Otoya uwu pero espero que te gustara. Datura era la organización de asesinos a la que pertenece Hitsugi. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **damydark: Me alegra que encuentres interesante la historia, espero que este capítulo te gustara :3 gracias por tu review.**

 **Edi-sama: Hubiera querido extender más la aparición de Otoya pero creo que hubiera quedado algo fuera de lugar, sabremos de ella en un futuro. Espero que te gustara el resultado de Chitaru despierta.**

 **Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki: No es que quiera muerta a Hitsugi, es que las influencias de Kali son malas uwu tú me entiendes. Ya, espero que con esto tu kokoro se reparara, ojala te gustara, gracias por el review no hija.**

 **Legan Hanazono: Que bueno que te hiciste a la idea de que vivan su amor en paz ¿Yo? Hacer algo retorcido con esta historia? Jajajajaja, nop yo no sería capaz… lalala. Espero que tu kokorito ahora sea feliz :3 gracias por el review.**

 **Riicoccette: Supongo que te recuerda a ese fic, porque ambos abordan la misma temática de lo que paso luego de la obra yo sigo y amo ese fic. Cuarto cap concedido! Espero te gustara, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Eso es todo de mi parte queridos lectores, prometo que actualizare pronto. Ya saben sus reviews con críticas, tomatazos y ladrillazos son bien recibidos.**  
 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
